


Honest

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biological Incest, Child Abuse, Cousin Incest, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Minor Character - Can't Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Invaded By Plot, Sibling Incest, The Post Man's KTH BINGO card, Trans Character, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Twincest, Twins, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Prostitution, afab language, longer than intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Virgil thought his cousins were amazing. They took care of him, and he promised that one day he would take care of them.He didn't care what they wanted him to do.Honest.- Story by The Post Man
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Post Man has Mail





	Honest

* * *

"You little shit!"

Virgil smiled as his cousin pulled him close and pressed kisses to his cheek. He could see Roman's breasts through his wet shirt, the older boy not wearing any brassiere underneath his rather sheer shirt. Roman continued to laugh and lovingly taunt his cousin, holding Virgil close enough to feel the other's heart beat against his chest. 

The SANE 1 nurse that had examined him said that he might be sensitive enough to feel everything around him, anything that he could. He had been able to come home relatively quick, and the kit was being supported strongly and being examined by Dr. Croft. Virgil's cousin, and Roman's older twin brother (by a strange set of events)2, had come to be at his bedside. After Virgil talked with the police and was done being assessed, Remus had asked if Virgil could go home or if he'd stay in the hospital. The physicians cleared him to go, so Remus picked Virgil up from the Triage Center and brought him to the house where Remus lived with Janus and Roman.

"You did great, Virgil... you really did." Roman pulled away from Virgil, finally inviting him inside. The rain had thoroughly soaked them, and Roman pulled him along the hallway of his apartment towards the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up. Did Jay come back with you?"

"No, Ree brought me, but he said Jay was taking care of something." Virgil watched as Roman began to run a bath, the water soon growing warm and bubbly as Roman poured in some random bubble bath concoction. It smelled of artificial watermelon, something that made Virgil think of when they had gone to school together. It felt like an eternity ago, but they'd been in class together just...

"Do you remember when we had a bubble bath last time?"

Virgil looked up, humming at the lost information that he'd just missed. "What?"

"Our last sleepover?" Roman turned off the taps. He pulled on Virgil's sleeve; Virgil pulled away, scowling.

"Um..."

"We were eight, doof." Roman smiled, poking at Virgil. Virgil turned around, allowing Roman to start pulling up his cousin's hoodie. Virgil stayed pliant but sharp-moving. His limbs felt too stiff at the joints until Roman would make a tug that seemed to break whatever freeze had settled into his bones. Roman began to talk about how when they were smaller, definitely a bit more innocent, they had asked for a sleepover, one which had been willingly but begrudgingly allowed. Virgil and Roman had both failed their English test, and the sleepover had been allowed on the condition that they would be able to study over the weekend.

Virgil remembered how Roman had scrubbed his back and had held him close, the bathwater growing cooler as they sat submerged. Virgil had closed his eyes, ready to just take a nap in Roman's little arms. It was that day that Virgil realized that he really wanted to hug Roman tight and never let him go. He had already decided to call Roman by the name that the younger boy had picked out, a wonderful name that Roman really loved, no matter how much his parents talked about it like it was a bad thing.

Even now it was a bad thing, but Roman scrubbing his back now and being careful with all of the bruises was not bad at all.

* * *

Roman pressed kisses to the back of Virgil's neck, babbling about how they could really study and still find time to play over the weekend. Virgil had focused more on the fact that Roman's hands around his tummy made him feel more cared for and loved than how his mother had made him feel. Roman was telling him about the books that he'd read that week, his voice much better at telling a calm story than Virgil's dad.

Virgil had paid careful attention to Roman that night. They had gotten in their pajamas and gone over nouns, verbs, and so many sentences that they had to know in a different language (Latin for Virgil and Spanish for Roman, as their family had strongly enforced that trait in their family). Virgil was conjugating verbs while Roman was humming a song that their uncle liked to hum.

Well, Janus wasn't really like an uncle to them; he was more like a cousin. Uncles were tall and older with little lines around their eyes. They had funny stories about when they were kids and they were already getting married; adult stuff wasn't something that Janus did. Janus had been only sixteen when Virgil and Roman had been eight years old. Janus was baby-sitting them that night, occasionally popping in on them with snacks and juice. He was young and pretty, and Roman had already claimed that Janus just wanted to spend time with them.

"Hey, Virgil, Ro."

Roman waved at Janus as he came in through the door. Virgil didn't lift his head, but Janus pressed an audible kiss to Roman's forehead(?) and then pressed one on the top of Virgil's head. The warmth was notable through his hair, Janus always rather warm. Virgil tried to follow that warmth, and Janus welcomed it.

"What's wrong, little one?"

"... Verbs."

"Let me see..." Janus looked over the paper where Virgil had scribbled and erased so many times, the paper was feeling almost fuzzy. Janus moved his lips with the words that Virgil had written, small motions that made Virgil stare down at the words. Virgil bit the inside of his lower lip, rubbing the soft and moist tissue between his teeth.

"You have this right."

Virgil gripped at Janus' arm, staring up at him. No, his father had said it was wrong, that he needed to fix it, and he told Janus as much.

"Your daddy said that? It's just your handwriting that is just a little bit off the line, but you're still a baby. I'll show this to him, okay. It's good work." Janus went over the conjugation for the basic verbs again, assuring Virgil what was correct and what he was very strong in.

"But-"

"It's okay. I'll talk with him. Can you work with Roman on your English? You both have to finish that."

Virgil and Roman nodded, turning back to their notebooks. Virgil started to complain about how boring it was, but Roman started to make it a bit more fun. Roman started to make a game out of the vocabulary list that they had, making a mockery of Hangman.

A pounding on the wall, no-where near Virgil's door, came as a surprise, Roman jumping to his feet on the floor and Virgil freezing where he was.

"What was that?"

"Um... I think my dad is mad." Virgil looked down to his jumper, pulling at one of the loose threads. "I hope he didn't drink."

"Virgil?" Roman's arms were so warm around him, Virgil almost wanted to cry. He missed his mama.

The pounding repeated, accompanied by a high-pitched noise that sounded like Pastor Patton's cat when she had her kittens. A chill settled into Virgil's room, and he hated it.

"When's Jay coming back?"

Roman didn't answer him.

* * *

Janus had held Virgil when he was eight and Virgil had been born. He remembered seeing the newest baby of the family, Virgil whimpering and frowning but so cute with his chubby, ruddy cheeks. With all of the love that he could offer, Janus had promised his oldest brother to take care of Virgil.

* * *

"I don't like remembering that night."

"Jay doesn't like how it makes you feel, but he reminds me of that night sometimes." Roman pulled away from Virgil. Virgil almost collapsed into himself, pressing his forehead to his knees. He could hear the water from the shower head dripping down on the other side of the bathing area. There was a wet smack of saturated clothes hitting the floor; Virgil knew that if he turned around, he'd see perky, round breasts and sagged under their own weight. He didn't like staring, though; it made him feel like a creep, especially when a great figure of warmth joined him in the bathtub, the softness of Roman against Virgil's back. Roman's muscles - biceps larger than he remembered and thighs much firmer than he could have imagined.

"You working out?"

"Yeah... Lo's been helping me out." Virgil nodded and let himself lean back, Roman's arms settling around him. Roman rubbed at his skin, trying to press the stress and the pain out with delicate fingers. The more painful, the deepest-set bruises were avoided, hardly grazed. Virgil laid his head back on Roman's shoulder, relaxing into the touch of Roman's soapy hands and the washcloth that was being used. Roman talked about his physician Logan, one of their family's close friends that had already finished medical school by the time that two boys met him and had been helping Virgil and Roman with their growing pains.

"Do you think that Lo is gonna come over?"

"Maybe..." Roman finished getting the conditioner out of Virgil's hair, kissing the back of his cousin's neck. "He can do the exam and do everything for Thomas and Emile when they come to ask you everything."

"I don't want to start anything."

"... I don't know if we can keep you then."

Virgil felt his tears burn their way out of his eyes.

* * *

Janus didn't really care as to why his oldest brother was in handcuffs. He just wanted to make sure that Virgil never had to come back.

Officer Sanders was assuring that he'd do all that he could to ensure that, having found several strong pieces of evidence against Virgil's father. The Negotiations Officer Emile Picani had managed to get the man from his bathroom where he'd been barricading himself in with a weapon, and now, they were getting the confession of Virgil's life of abuse. Janus had actually been surprised that his brother refused his right to counsel.

His brother looked tired, almost bored as he sat at the table, droning on into a recorder. The officers wouldn't let Janus into the kitchen, clearly seeing that Janus was ready to kill his brother if allowed near the man.

He already almost had.

"You've done a good thing, Janus," Officer Sanders assured him, patting his shoulder over the shock blanket that was draped around him. "How're your hands?"

"I..." Janus looked down. His hands were bandaged by the medic when they had arrived and had let the officers commence their task of prying Janus off of his brother. The first ambulance got Virgil out of the house and to Triage. The next workers had assessed Janus and had taken care of him, offering him a little bit of juice and water. The bandages were okay... His hands were finally starting to feel an ache in them, something deep in the bones. "They hurt, but it's... not terrible. Like I was on a jungle gym for a long time."

"Well, we'll get you to the ambulance that we asked to stay behind."

"How many came?"

"They dispatched three for us," Officer Sanders said, helping Janus standing up by the upper arm and opposing shoulder. "We didn't know what we were waiting for. Your nephew never called for DCFS before."

"Virgil..." Janus groaned, closing his eyes, "He never said anything. I just... I just showed up, you know?"

"It's okay... We'll get you home." Officer Sanders received a message over his radio. He pressed a button to communicate back, relaying that the "Priority One" had been handled.

\- " _BU needed._ " -

"BU not needed at this time." Officer Sanders let go of his radio and ushered Janus to the ambulance.

Janus never looked back.

* * *

While Janus was assessed and given medication for the pain and the cuts, Remus had been allowed to wait with his uncle in the room. He held Janus' bandaged hands when the nurse finally removed the venous catheter from Janus' arm. Janus had never been good with handling blood or physical violence; however, Remus knew that the both of them were so close to Virgil, and they would do whatever was necessary for their cousin.

Remus helped Janus to the car, settling Janus into the front seat.

"Roman's with Virgil, right?"

"Yeah."

Remus closed the door and hurried over to the driver's side, closing the door behind him. As they started to pull out of the parking lot, Janus mumbled something.

"Jan... Virgil's safe there."

"How long did it slip by me?"

Remus shook his head slightly, refusing to make a mistake when he was still on observation for his driver's license. When they pulled up to the stop sign, Remus put the car into "Park" and turned on the hazard lights. Someone beeped behind him and, at Remus' wave of allowance, the other driver drove around him.

"Janus. Were you looking for it? Did you really expect for your brother to-"

"Remus, if I had any hint, I would have-"

"Exactly. I supported you and Roman when you two wanted to get married. I made sure to get the class paid for and paid for the license-"

"What does that have to do with me not taking care of Virgil?"

"You aren't his dad or his mom, Janus. You can't put yourself in this place where... You aren't responsible for Virgil, no matter how much you love him." Remus placed a hand on Janus' shoulder. "Even if we knew, what would we have done? You're still 23. Roman's 17! It was hard to get your marriage finalized just a few months ago, and you're telling me that maybe, maybe you should have picked up on everything else?"

"One of us should have!"

"The bastard fooled all of us, damn it." Remus began to hit his head on the steering wheel. "Fuck!"

The hazard lights continued to flash, would continue to as Remus began to cry and Janus closed his eyes, finally too tired to handle much else tonight.

* * *

Roman stayed up until Janus and Remus got home. The moment that Janus walked into the lounge, Roman jumped up to hold him close. Roman was pressing kisses all over, careful to avoid the bandages on his husband's hands. Remus went to the refrigerator to get some ice water, cursing under his breath.

"Is Virgil asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" 

Only a nod to his question, and Janus pressed his lips to Roman's, feeling a pressure there that asserted a fear that left its taste on Janus' mouth. When Roman pulled away, Janus pulled him closer, sucking on his husband's neck and reaching down with painful hands to grip Roman close.

"Jay-"

"Are you okay, Jay?" Remus asked from the kitchen, taking off his shirt and shuddering as his body finally received adequate ventilation from the past 20 hours of heavy sweating from anxiety. Goosebumps were appearing over his body. Remus watched as Janus continued to kiss Roman's neck, breasts, belly, and hips before falling down to his knees. Remus cursed as Roman went down to his knees as well, the seventeen-year-old trying to coo and to croon his love into calm again.

"Babe-"

Janus let his body shake, the quivering of sobbing taking over now that he could hide in his home. His husband held him close and Remus began to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: sexual assault nurse examiner
> 
> 2: This is a lovely thing that I thought of for one of my human AUs. Remus and Roman were both embryos that were cryogenically frozen, but their original zygote split at 2 days, just 4 days before they were frozen. They are twins on a genetic level.


End file.
